<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby We Are In Danger by flufffluffhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677515">Baby We Are In Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufffluffhalo/pseuds/flufffluffhalo'>flufffluffhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skephalo fics 2021 :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, literally I'm so bad at this, send help, that was so bad bye, will fill this up like Skeppy fills bad up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufffluffhalo/pseuds/flufffluffhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad gets frustrated when Skeppy keeps teasing him, so Skeppy finds a way to satisfy his cute boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skephalo fics 2021 :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby We Are In Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact: This was supposed to be a fluff fic but life doesn't turn out the way you want it to be, not establish when you are supposed to be writing a scholarship essay :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad couldn’t believe that his roommate had walked in on him while he was supposed to be out running errands for the both of them. It turns out that his roommate had forgotten his keys and had come back to ask Bad if he had seen them. </p><p>Bad couldn’t help the flush the spreads across his cheeks when the door flies open just as he had his pants unzipped below his crotch area. It wasn’t like his roommate had ever walked in on him naked before, but the smirk he gave Bad was enough for him to scream for him to get out, errands be damned.</p><p>Thankfully, he doesn’t get any verbal teasing for the rest of the day. Though the knowing grins thrown in his direction every time he steps out of his room sends him back to his room where he wanted nothing but to die in shame.</p><p>It had all been Skeppy’s fault. He remembers what happened the previous night after a long stream. He had been feeling more tired than usual and would have left the call after biding his everyday goodbyes had his boyfriend not beg him to stay on for a little longer.</p><p>He obliges, not questioning when Skeppt moves him into a private call. The act of locking the channel off to others felt much like locking a bedroom door behind them, which seemed to be Skeppy’s exact intention as well.</p><p>They spend a good half hour on that call, with Skeppy coaxing Bad to touch himself in the places Skeppy has learned over time were the most sensitive. Bad moans a great deal into the microphone, imagining that it was Skeppy’s fingers running lightly down his waistband to the cloth around his crotch. </p><p>The thrill of doing a sex call while the others were in the neighbouring channel pushed them to go further. Skeppy’s whispers grew fouler and more explicit with every passing second, causing Bad to cry out ‘language’ every few seconds between heavy gasps for breath.</p><p>Skeppy and his foul mouth had almost been the death of Bad that night. But Rat had started barking non-stop, and their session came to an abrupt end as Bad had to tend to her immediately. </p><p>They couldn’t do anything either during their recording session the next day. After they finished, Skeppy immediately disconnects from the call without bidding goodbye, knowing that it would leave Bad feeling even needier than before. That cheeky little muffin.</p><p>Bad had been desperate enough to masturbate in his room instead of the safety of the bathroom. He had done it in the heat of the moment, and he was usually more careful about getting caught. </p><p>He blames Skeppy for doing this to him in the first place.</p><p>Then finally, their moment came after another collaborative video with the Dream team. They had finished recording all of the others’ perspective, and Sapnap and Dream take their leave. George stays on the call, declaring that he still had some matters to discuss with both of them. He leaves for a bit, leaving his microphone muted to handle whatever he had to deal with.</p><p>“So,” Skeppy begins, and Bad could feel the younger’s smile growing on him even without a face cam. “Want to continue where we left off?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bad pouts. “George could be back any second, and it won’t be pretty if he hears us.”</p><p>His lover hums in agreement. “You are pretty.”</p><p>He ignores the stirring in his gut as the rational part of his brain was screaming for him not to fall for the trap. Yet it was laid bare right for his taken.  “Why are you afraid? It hasn’t stopped you before,” Skeppy purrs, leaving Bad’s mouth dry.</p><p>It was so hot, Bad thinks, and all he wanted was Skeppy to devour him alive right there and now.</p><p>But George. Sensing Bad’s silence, Skeppy huffs a little. “You are no fun. I guess we will have to leave this for another time.”</p><p>“Wait!” The words were out before Bad could register what he was saying. It was like a part of him needed Skeppy so badly, and his body was starting to ache from need. Bad felt stuffy in his clothes and wanting to strip every inch of clothing from himself immediately.</p><p>“What was that, baby?” Gosh darn it, Skeppy always knew how to turn him on in the right places. His words were like magic, causing Bad’s breath to quicken slightly and the grip on his knee to tighten.</p><p>“Please,” he breathes. “Please touch me, Sgeppy.”</p><p>Skeppy fakes a yawn. “It’s getting late. I think I will get going.” A falsehood, Skeppy never turns in this early. “You can wait for George.”</p><p>“Sgeppy,” Bad whines again, dignity be damned as he full-on begs the younger. “P-please.”</p><p>He barely registers Skeppy subtly, moving both of them to a different channel. To his surprise, Skeppy’s face flashes onto the screen, his bottom half already naked and his hand wrapped around his dick. Bad quickly moves to turn on his webcam as well, fingers trembling excitedly at the lazy smile Skeppy throws his way.</p><p>“I never get tired of looking at you, baby. You are just so fucking beautiful.” Bad knows that Skeppy loved looking at him all red and shy. He swallows at the sight of Skeppy’s hand, making slow movements up and down his cock, his thumb expertly rubbing at his tip.<br/>
“L-language, you muffin head,” he mutters, earning a laugh from the other. </p><p>“After all this time, you are still afraid to talk dirty to me.” Skeppy’s other hand moves to his thigh, and he smirks. “If you were going to be naughty on your own, you should have at least let me know too.”</p><p>Bad’s eyes widen, mouth widening and closing in shock. “How did you know?” He whispered.</p><p>“As I’ve said before, baby. Having other people around has never stopped you before.”</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault you ditched me yesterday,” the older complains, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He ignores the way his gut clenches as Skeppy’s eyes skimmed his body.</p><p>On the other side of the call, Skeppy reaches for his webcam and adjusts it to focus on his lower half. He gives Bad a final wink before his face disappears entirely from view. This was a terrible idea. Any second now, George would be back. Bad didn’t even dare imagine the consequences if they were both caught in the act.</p><p>It would be indefinitely worse than his roommate walking in on him. </p><p>“B-bad,” Skeppy moans, the haughtiness was gone, and his voice was strained. Bad looks at their shared screen again, wishing he could see his expression right now. The younger was in as much heat as he was. If Skeppy was barely holding himself together, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p>He takes one final look at the call, making sure George showed no signs of returning before hurriedly unfastening his pants. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The call turns out to be the dumbest and stupidest thing they had ever done.</p><p>The issue was that Skeppy would let out the loudest moans ever known to humankind, so loud that Bad wonders if it would wake up the entire Discord server. His boyfriend was obviously doing so on purpose, one being that he enjoyed getting a rise out of Bad, the other being that he knew it was a turn-on. </p><p>Earlier, as Bad was desperately ramming his fingers into himself, his glasses had slipped off and landed on the table with a loud thud. Skeppy had only laughed, and Bad climaxed at the husky sound of it.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out of himself with a loud pop, licking his lips as he watches the screen. He takes in the sight of Skeppy’s leaking cock, at the mess all over the chair that needed to be cleaned up later. The younger was tired that he wasn’t talking and moved to adjust his camera to show his face again. </p><p>The brunette looked absolutely sinful; his hoodie rumpled, dark hair messed from its natural poofiness and glazed over eyes. Skeppy was beautiful, Bad thinks. </p><p>Skeppy licks his lips, toying with the hem of his hoodie. Bad found it hard to believe that Skeppy had been such a tease for the past few days. Watching him now, he looked absolutely adorable. </p><p>“Huh,” he mumbles. “That was actually pretty good.” Bad smiles softly. He knew Skeppy rarely revealed this side of him to anyone. It had been a little over a month after they first got together when Bad discovered that Skeppy got really shy after doing anything like sex call. As if he hadn’t gotten entirely used to showing vulnerability in front of anyone. </p><p>Which was fine. Bad hadn’t fully wrapped around his head that Skeppy was his. He remembers when they would stay up into the wee hours of the morning on skype, neither wanting to hang up, and they would always find something to talk about. It was when Bad realised that his best friend enjoyed hanging out just as much as he did when he started to hope that Skeppy returned even a fraction of what he felt for him.</p><p>He was lucky, so tremendously lucky. It had all worked out in the end; Skeppy confessed to liking him too, and their love had blossomed into something truly special. </p><p>“I love you, Bad.”</p><p>It was three in the morning, and they were both tired, yet it feels like a movie line as he replies, “Love you too, Sgeppy.”</p><p>Skeppy’s answering smile shone brighter than any diamond.</p><p>~~~</p><p>George finally returns after taking a long dump in the bathroom. To be fair, he had gotten distracted by the snacks on the countertop. He couldn’t help but shove a couple handful of chips into his mouth before heading back to his computer.</p><p>“Hey, I’m back. What’s up?” He asks, slipping on his headphones only to hear silence on the other end. He wonders what miracle it took for Skeppy and Bad not to be arguing for once.</p><p>To his surprise, he sees himself alone on the voice channel, while the other two had moved to a different one. Or maybe he had been moved; he couldn’t tell. </p><p>He clicks on the channel Bad and Skeppy were in, and a loud squelch fills his ears, paired with a soft groan. His eyes widen behind his colourblind glasses, clicking off the tab and closing Discord entirely.</p><p>He decides to burn the memory from his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone's having a good day! Well, at least up till you read this XP</p><p>Main ongoing fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321433/chapters/72011220</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>